


(Не)настоящее

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Infinity War, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), alt! Steve Rogers, happy end, soul stone AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Очнулся Баки совсем не там, где закрывал глаза...





	(Не)настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> АУ: Баки, как и остальные, находится в идиллической карманной вселенной, вратами к которой является Камень Души; для каждого картина мира своя, и строится она вокруг одной когда-либо самой желаемой мечты.

— Стив?..

Баки хочет прикоснуться к нему в последний раз, потому что чувствует как тело, своё, родное, временами ненавистное, перестаёт слушаться, становится невесомым, будто тяжёлая броня оказалась снята; он судорожно сжимает винтовку, как последнюю связь с реальностью; Барнса хватает только на пару неловких шагов.

Перед забвением он видит растерянное лицо Роджерса.

— Стив?..

Легко. Он всё ещё без брони, он не скован, он везде. Баки уверен, что хватит одного лишь желания и он взлетит. Поднимется в мирное небо без помощи металлических клеток с лопастями. Как должно. Свободно.

— Стив?..

Ему тоже хорошо? Он тоже наконец сбросил груз ответственности, чужих ожиданий, надежд и собственных требований? Теперь Стив может жить? Они теперь смогут… быть?

Где-то, нарушая тишину, заскрипел отодвигаемый стул. По деревянной доске прошли без тапочек, скрипнули дверью.

— Ты звал?

— Стив! — Баки открывает глаза и резко поднимается.

Он замечает незнакомый потолок, раскрашенный под космос, видит десятки фотографий — их совместных со Стиви фотографий, которых никогда не было, — но даже секунду не медлит. Обращает всё внимание на зашедшего. И окунается в прошлое, о котором мечтал когда-то давно, ещё до отправки на фронт.

Стив совсем не такой, каким его в последний раз видел Барнс. Он высокий, да, но трогательно хрупкий: взлохмаченные светлые волосы так и хочется пригладить, а заспанные зелёные глаза и удивительно наивное, светящееся изнутри лицо вызывают болезненный укол где-то там, в сердце. Тонкий, изящный. Не познавший войну и заточение во льдах. Настоящий Стив? Или тот, кем он был бы, не будь именно его Стивом Роджерсом? Не Капитан Америка.

— Где я и кто ты?

— Бак? — Роджерс кладёт ладонь на его шею, и Барнс замирает под ласковым прикосновением. Эта рука, нежная и немного прохладная, обычно держит карандаш, совсем не щит. — Тебе вчера, конечно, сильно досталось, но врачи сказали, что это лёгкое сотрясение. Мы поедем в больницу!

— Сядь, Сти… Стив, — Баки обхватывает уже непривычно тонкое запястье и притягивает его к себе. — Что вчера случилось?

— К тебе пристали в подворотне какие-то хулиганы. Ты их избил, но сам тоже получил по голове. Только вчера всё было хорошо, регенерация быстро справилась… Нам нужно в больницу, Баки! Это ненормально!

Барнс прислушивается к себе. Ничего не болело. Назойливые мысли обгладывали мозг, жужжали, не давали сосредоточиться. А приобретённая лёгкость мягко просила сдаться, слиться с ней, позабыть о боли навсегда. И, кажется, она же насмешливо хмыкнула в самое ухо, когда Баки решил притвориться, что совсем ей не сопротивляется и плывёт точно по течению. Он должен во всём разобраться, даже если это всего лишь бред.

— Успокойся, Стиви, — он сильнее прижимает к себе Роджерса. И удивляется, когда вместо новой руки, подаренной Т’чаллой, видит обычную. Настоящую. — Что за?..

Стив юркой змейкой изворачивается в его руках:

— Что такое?

— Моя рука… — Барнс не может подобрать слова. — Как это она…

— Мы же давно сделали тебе операцию, — Стив хмурится сильнее, накручивает себя. — В благодарность за спасённую жизнь мистер Старк оплатил твоё лечение в Ваканде и сам принял участие в разработке новых поколений протезов.

— Я спас жизнь Старку? Серьёзно? — Баки приподнимает бровь, смотрит на руку, сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Он плохо помнит, но, кажется, маленькая родинка точно на своём месте. Стив со своей фотографической памятью… — И он меня отблагодарил?..

— Баки!..

— Да ладно, детка, — ему не нужны врачи. Абсолютно. — Я же шучу. Всё со мной хорошо, — он усаживает Стива на свой торс и с намёком проводит чувствующими пальцами над резинкой домашних шорт. — И ты можешь это проверить.

Стив наклоняется, долго смотрит ему в глаза. И наконец целует: нежно, мягко, будто из них двоих не он булочка с корицей.

Знакомый голос смеётся довольно: всё идёт по плану. Барнсу странно это чувствовать, от ощущения чужого присутствия все волоски дыбом. Успокаивает только, что оно не враждебно, совсем наоборот: кто-то или что-то желает им добра, окутывает теплом и заботой. И Баки расслабляется, как ему кажется, всего на один миг. Которого оказалось достаточно.

Джеймсу легко. Он обнимает Стива, с нажимом проводит по узкой спине, ловит тихий стон губами и живёт только этим моментом, когда в его руках разгоряченный Роджерс. Тот, кто был с ним всегда.

***

 

Всё вокруг казалось слишком идеальным. Стив не попал в армию, хотя очень старался. Сам Барнс в плену пробыл каких-то два дня (о которых ничего не помнил) — он прочитал об освобождении захваченных отрядов и об уничтожении Гидры в интернете. Руку потерял, когда три года назад работал телохранителем у Старка — оттолкнул увлёкшегося Говарда от новой игрушки, вышедшей из-под контроля, и лишился конечности.

Война закончилась в том же сорок третьем: на арену вышла Ваканда со своими разработками, значительно опередившими время. Почему маленькое государство решило скинуть с себя вуаль невидимости, Барнс так и не понял, потому что нигде не смог отыскать информацию по этому вопросу. А подходить к предку Т’Чаллы со словами «Здравствуйте, я Белый Волк, названный брат вашего внука Т’Чаллы, который ещё не скоро родится — если вообще мне не привиделся. Тут такое дело: что за херня происходит?» было не к месту. Вакандцы молниеносны на расправу.

Про Капитана Америку он тоже ни слова не нашёл. И даже задумываться об этом не стал — нет персонажа и славно. Славно ведь? Стив не воюет, не рискует жизнью, как в том сне, а рисует. Уже о выставке договаривается.

Жизнь в пятидесятых очень сумбурная и яркая. Повсюду свобода слова, улучшение жизни негров (никто не хочет ссориться с Вакандой), пёстрые краски искусства, часто мало кому из простых обывателей понятного, и более-менее добрососедские отношения с другими мировыми державами. Прогресс, догнавший время, которое он бережно хранит в памяти, но которое сразу начинает считать своим сном.

Джеймс чувствует себя дома. Ему нравится обычная жизнь с обычным Стивом, в которого он будто заново влюбляется: Роджерс всё такой же простой и прямолинейный, непробиваемый, как щит из вибраниума, но он гражданский. До каждого волоска на голове. И нет ответственности, нависшей дамокловым мечом, нет солдатского налёта на душе. Стив домашний и уютный. Он не спешит в бой за мир во всём мире и даже умеет печь пироги: с яблоками, с тыквой, с рыбой… Джеймс их любит.

Джеймсу легко. Но ощущение, что его качественно водят за нос, не пропадает.

***

 

— Бак… — Стив, сейчас томный и расслабленный, закидывает на него длинную ногу и прижимается ближе. — Ты не жалеешь, что я вот такой?

— Глупые вопросы после секса?

— Баки! — Стив хлопает его раскрытой ладонью по груди. — Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже серьёзно. Глупый вопрос, — Джеймс затаскивает на себя лёгкого Роджерса. — Ты идеальный, Стиви. Даже рост: не надо сгибаться в «зед», чтобы тебя поцеловать.

— Тогда, — Стив широко зевает, — тогда я спокоен.

Через приоткрытое окно доносится шум ночного города. Джеймс смотрит на колышущиеся от ветра занавески и в очередной раз пытается разобраться, почему вместо Стива, которого он сейчас обнимает, хочется упорно видеть другого: того, который выше и гораздо шире в плечах, уставшего, побитого жизнью, закованного в кандалы «следует», «необходимо», «надо».

Тот Стив, из сна, был равным. Он не готовил пироги и, к сожалению, больше не рисовал. Вместо этого вёл затяжную войну с преступностью, беззаконием и прочей грязью настоящей жизни. Баки вспоминает, анализирует человека из своего сна и до дрожи хочет оказаться рядом с ним, прикрыть спину, а потом, когда они освободятся от работы, затащить в укромный уголок и поцеловать, вложить в прикосновения настоящую силу, которую со Стиви приходится всегда держать в узде, как и свою природу.

Барнс уверен, что несколько месяцев на войне не могли его изменить настолько. Он будто… будто прожил жизнь долгую, сложную, рвущую душу на части, а потом попал в одно из безумных изобретений Старка (и всё равно какого — Говарда или того, из сна, его сына  
Тони) и очнулся уже в другом мире.

Стиви был идеальным для того, кто не познал запах пороха и горящей плоти, не начал ходить с головой, полной голодных демонов. Преодолев свои комплексы из-за комплекции, Стиви стал увереннее в себе, перестал прятаться от людей и становился душой любой компании. Он светился изнутри, был спокоен, весел, доволен жизнью и своим местом в мире. Не бежал сломя голову искоренять несправедливость и защищать слабых, подставляясь под удар. Мечта Джеймса, кажется.

Для Баки родным был Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Такой же переломанный, деформированный, попавший в самое пекло. Нужный. Тот, кто появлялся в его снах, пока, Барнс уверен, он обнимал своего Стиви. Тот, кто звал его, хотел оказаться рядом, просил вернуться, рассказывал о своих чувствах и забыл об улыбке, спрятав очередной надлом, который уже не заклеить, за маской вечной занятости и собранности.

Барнс хотел бы разобраться в себе и во всех этих странных снах, которые не прекращают посещать его голову по ночам. Хотел бы, да только после утренней улыбки Стиви все мысли испаряются. Как из-за наваждения.

Но один выход всё-таки есть. Кажется, Старк снова звал его работать телохранителем…

***

 

— Здорово, — знакомый насмешливый голос всколыхнул неприятные воспоминания из сна-яви. — Чё как жизнь, Солдат?

— Командир…

— Вольно, Солдат, вольно. Ну так что? Нашёл своего Сти-ива? — растянутая гласная наждачкой по нервам.

Барнсу пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не проехаться по глумливой улыбке уже, по идее, мёртвого ублюдка.

Баки не ответил. Только зло посмотрел на Рамлоу и оскалился:

— Что это ты тут делаешь?

— Не знаю, — Брок пожал плечами. — У себя спрашивай, чем ты умудрился нахуяриться, что я вдруг появился в твоей голове, парень.

Баки покачал головой. И неожиданно для себя расслабился: почему бы не выговориться собственному подсознанию, пусть оно и выбрало такой… странный облик?

— Я не могу найти настоящее, — пришлось усмехнуться, чтобы скрыть горечь слов даже от самого себя. — Это… доставляет мне неудобства.

Лицо Брока приобрело самое благодушное выражение, которое только может быть у машины для убийств и у существа, дурачившего две самые влиятельные организации не один год. Рамлоу из воздуха достал сигарету и покивал, как самый бутафорский психотерапевт:

— Ты говори, Солдат, говори.

— Прекрати паясничать, — привычно огрызнулся Баки. — Стиви идеальный, понимаешь? А меня тянет к другому Роджерсу, который ведёт себя как… как будто весь мир на его плечах. Атлант, блять.

— Чувствую себя лучшей подружкой девочки-тинейджера, — Брок затянулся. — От себя — и меня — ты что хочешь?

— Я же уже сказал, что… — Барнс смешался с ответом. Как объяснить то эфемерное ощущение, что сам не до конца понимаешь?

— Конкретика, Солдат. Или ты привык к мирной жизни? — Рамлоу выдохнул ему в лицо и зашёл за спину. — Ну да, вижу, жиром заплыл.

— Что мне мешает сломать твой череп? — Баки резко повернулся и хотел схватить куратора, но тот с глумливой усмешкой увернулся. Вполне ожидаемо.

— Твоя любовь ко мне, — хлопнул в ладони Рамлоу. Сигарета, которую он выкинул, упала и растворилась, не прикоснувшись к земле. — Не отвлекайся. Чем скорее разберёмся, тем скорее ты успокоишься. Не могу на твою страдающую рожу смотреть, сразу чувствую себя ёбаным Понтием Пилатом.

— Это сложно! Я не знаю, какой Стив настоящий. Тот, кто каждую ночь зовёт меня и оплакивает, или тот…

— … кто каждую ночь стонет на тебе! — подхватил Брок. — Почему ты ни разу не спросил: какой ты настоящий?

Баки непонимающе смотрел на него, вероятно, ожидая продолжения, хотя оно не подразумевалось. Но с Рамлоу он вёл себя именно так, считал, что тот понимает его лучше. То ли это сказывались остатки его бытности Зимним Солдатом, когда куратор даже думает за тебя, то ли он просто считал Брока умнее. Во всяком случае, второй вариант больше бы польстил Рамлоу.

— Отключи стыд, — Брок привычно запустил пятерню в отросшие волосы Барнса, как делал это всегда перед его обнулением, — подумай, с каким Стивом ты хочешь оказаться прямо сейчас?

И никто не удивился, когда в нескольких метрах от них появился образ осунувшегося Капитана Америки.

— Вот и ответ, — Рамлоу в последний раз потрепал Баки и отошёл назад.

Он стал растворяться в воздухе на глазах ничего не понимающего Барнса, который смог только протянуть руку вперёд и рухнуть в появившуюся под ногами бездну, разбив стеклянную клетку сна. И мира, который привык считать настоящим.

***

 

Грохот, раздавшийся в паре метров от Баки, совсем не вписывался в уже привычный шум Нью-Йорка. Да и запах, совсем как тот, на войне, не добавлял приятных ощущений и удивлял.

— Твою мать! — закричал кто-то над ним. Голос показался знакомым. — Кэп! Тут твой Барнс появился! Из воздуха появился, мать твою, чуть на голову не свалился. Боже правый, как я устал…

— Не выражайся, Стив услышит…

Баки сглотнул вязкую слюну и с огромным усилием открыл глаза. Но рефлексировать себе не позволил: отбивающийся от непонятных клокочущих тварей Роуди, который, похоже, его и нашёл (или рядом с которым он сам так удачно «появился», явно нуждался в помощи. Барнс поднялся и пошарил взглядом в поисках оружия.

— Что ты там застрял? — прокричал Воитель; круто развернувшись, он застрелил подобравшееся к Баки существо.

— В рукопашную идти глупо! Есть ствол? — не успел он договорить, как пробежавший мимо енот, имени которого Баки до сих пор не знал, кинул к его ногам хорошо знакомую винтовку. — Вот же дьявольщина! Долго я валялся в отключке?

— Пять лет, мужик! — Роудс встал к нему спиной. Было видно, что он уже измотан и держится на одном упрямстве. И чаще всего стреляет в молоко. Видимо, истощён не только он: броня тоже осталась без энергии. — Да где этот чёртов Роджерс?

Кажется, Барнс может отблагодарить Гидру за привитую ей моментальную возможность перестраиваться под любую ситуацию и не свихнуться. Баки поволок Джеймса к камню и оставил того у себя за спиной, чтобы тот смог перевести дыхание и перестал мешаться. Конечно, с такой пушкой в ближнем бою не особо повоюешь (а твари подобрались к ним практически вплотную), но жить захочешь и не так раскорячишься.

Что же, Брок и его предшественники могли гордиться: Барнс вёл бой осознанно, как учили, полностью сосредоточившись на уничтожении клыкастых уродов. Он не думал о месте, в котором оказался сейчас, о пяти месяцах, что провёл в странном мире, о будущей встрече со Стивом. Он убивал, чтобы выжить и спасти человека за спиной.

Поэтому неожиданное падение всех тварей он принял как должное, хоть и не понимал, почему они упали, будто разом потеряв всю энергию.

— Они всё-таки добрались… до Таноса, — Роуди тяжело встал, опираясь на камень, и посмотрел на горизонт.

Баки с отупением проследил за его взглядом и опустил оружие. Только через несколько секунд до него дошло:

— Стив!

Роуди подхватил побежавшего Барнса и, крепко держа его, взлетел выше, включив аварийное питание. Он хотел бы, чтобы их прогнозы не оправдались. Он хотел бы найти Кэпа живым и стребовать с него ящик хорошего пива за предъявление Барнса. Да, Роудс определённо считал лучшим именно это развитие событий.

Найти остальных было просто: всего-то надо следовать обратно направлению повалившихся деревьев. С датчиками, конечно, было бы быстрее и удобнее, но тратить на них энергию Воитель не хотел. Кто знает, возможно, с титаном ещё не покончено…

Но нет — Танос лежал на земле с торчащим из головы топором-секирой Тора, который явно не собирался вытаскивать своё оружие, будто таким образом хотел убедиться, что титан точно мёртв и не сможет надурить их. Тут даже Барнс мог бы пошутить над паранойей Тора из-за Локи, но не смог.

Рядом с поверженным титаном лежал, сжавшись в комок, Стив. Баки его поначалу не заметил: вглядывался в лица растерянных супергероев и всё никак не мог найти самое дорогое лицо. Он не понимал, почему Роудс прилетел сюда, если Стива здесь нет, но потом взгляд упал вниз и Баки увидел. Обступившие его Мстители как-то бестолково топтались на месте, словно потерянные дети на необитаемом острове. Барнс оттолкнул кого-то и упал на колени перед Стивом, убедился в отсутствии пульса и бездумно, безумно схватил того за воротник формы:

— Ты не можешь так! Стив! Стив, открой же глаза! Пожалуйста…

Кто-то, кажется, Тони, попытался оттащить его от тела, сдавленным, прерывающимся голосом говорил слова сожаления, но Баки не слушал, вырывался и не мог, физически не мог оставить Стива, отойти от него на несколько шагов.

— Пожалуйста, Стив! — Баки оттолкнул Тони. Провёл живой рукой по шее, медленно провёл дрожащими пальцами по приоткрытым губам и прижался своим лбом к его. — Очнись, ну! Очнись!

Наташа отвернулась, чтобы скрыть исказившееся от слёз лицо. Тони и Брюс тяжело осели на землю. Бартон переглянулся с хмурым Тором и покачал головой.

Большая ладонь всё ещё хранила тепло. Баки обхватил её дрожащими руками, поцеловал бездумно. На секунду показалось, что всё — страшный сон, но слёзы, текущие по щекам, и громкий всхлипы, которые, оказывается, издавал он сам, изломанно нависший над телом Стива, не позволили не поверить в происходящее. Опять не уберёг. Не смог помочь, когда Стив нуждался в помощи, не взял удар на себя, не подставил плечо. Позволил вновь разлучить.

Тело, глупое ненужное тело, налилось свинцом. Судорожное дыхание и всхлипы разрывают грудную клетку, давят на сердце. Проклятый лёд не возвращается и не укрывает, не помогает спасти гудящее отчаянием сознание. Вместо него приходит агония, сравнений которой не подобрать.

В сбивчивых, беспорядочных воспоминаниях ярким росчерком — улыбка Стива. Детство и юность, разделённые на двоих, потому что разлучаться совсем не хочется. Первые драки до сбитой кожи на скуле. «Я дожал бы его сам». Готовое сорваться с губ признание. И война, бесконечная война, конец которой размазал Баки Барнса, будто он не человек. Будто они со Стивом не были когда-то простыми парнями из Бруклина. Будто они заслужили эту участь — быть загнанными в охотничьих лесах, всё время пытаться догнать, загнанно дыша, ухватиться за протянутую руку в попытках соединиться вновь, оступаться и — умирать на глазах друг друга. Снова и снова.

Другого конца и быть не могло. Не с его Стивом, который никогда не отступал. Который всё-таки дожал. Спас. В последний раз.

И константа пропала.

И мир уничтожен.

И не стало Баки Барнса. Загнанно дышала лишь оболочка существа, опоздавшего и не уберёгшего самое дорогое и лучшее, что было в жизни. Не спасшего того, без кого не стоило жить.

— Стив… Я так виноват, Стив…

Подул холодный жёсткий ветер. Раздался гром и молния расчертила небо хаотичным росчерком.

«Суперсолдата просто так не убьёшь, — однажды сказал Рамлоу, разбирая свой любимый глок. — Особенно вас с… одним танцором. Оживить легко: въебать отличным электрическим разрядом, чтобы заставить сыворотку вновь работать как надо, и всё. Жив, снова в строю. Короче, муторно это всё — с вами возиться.»

— Тор, — Барнс повернулся к Одинсону с безумной надеждой в глазах. — Ты можешь направить на Стива несколько молний?

— Ты знаешь, о чём просишь, друг Стивена Роджерса? — бог грома нахмурился и подошёл к Баки.

— Мне однажды сказали, что так можно заставить сыворотку вновь заработать, — Баки не скрывал дрожь в голосе. — Мы должны попытаться.

— Насколько достоверны сведения? — Старк вытер влажные руки об футболку.

— Это не главное, Тони, — Брюс подобрался. — Подобный вариант имеет место быть. Тор, приступай как можно скорее. Надеюсь, мы не упустили возможность.

Одинсон кивнул и попросил остальных освободить место, чтобы никого ненароком не задеть. Баки в последний раз сжал ладонь Стива и последовал за Мстителями. После бытности Зимним Солдатом он никогда не молился, но сейчас был готов обратиться ко всем силам, о которых только знал. Хотя, он и так уже обратился к богу.

— Аккуратно, ты должен вызвать кратковременный шок у тканей тела и взбудоражить кровь, а не поджарить его, — не смог промолчать Тони.

Тор кивнул и поднял руки к небу.

***

 

О воскрешении Капитана Америка умолчали. Стив, как бы ни было ему совестно, попросил Старка найти нового Капитана. В США они с Баки не вернулись; укрылись в небольшом королевстве на Западе Европы, купили дом у кромки леса и неуклюже пытались вспомнить, как это — жить для себя.

— Я устал, Тони, — Стив смотрел на Баки, который стоял у плиты и варил кофе их первому гостю в новом доме. — Однажды один из нас может не вернуться из-за шальной пули или очередного крушения дома.

Тони с решительным видом подался вперёд, приготовившись возразить, но Роджерс его перебил:

— Я знаю, ты сейчас предложишь новую улучшенную защиту и ещё много чего, но на моё, на наше решение ничего не повлияет, прости.

— А Барнс что думает?

— Барнс полностью согласен, — ответил упомянутый. — Ещё одной потери друг друга мы не переживём.

Как только Баки поставил чашки на стол и убрал поднос, Роджерс притянул его к себе и Баки без возражений сел рядом с ним на диван.

— Да вы как приклеенные, парни, — Тони взял свою чашку и с наслаждением вздохнул. — Кофе пахнет потрясающе, Барнс. Я даже немного завидую Кэпу. — Старк физически не мог называть лучшего дружка Кэпа «Баки», а за Джеймса боялся словить один из тяжёлых взглядов бывшего Зимнего Солдата. Хотя бывшими такие не становятся, конечно. Как и Капитаны Америка.

— Это страшно, Тони, — слово опять взял Стив. Он сильнее сжал руку нахмурившегося Баки и поднял взгляд на собеседника. — Я так рад, что ты не познал отчаяние, которое пережил я. Видеть, как любимый человек обращается пылью, осознавать, что единственный путь — пойти следом…

— Страшно подходить к уже бездыханному телу и понимать, что не углядел, не успел, — Баки покачал головой. — С нас хватит.

Тони пил кофе и смотрел на кружащийся за окном снег. По спокойному лицу было невозможно понять, о чём думал гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп и просто хороший друг Стива Роджерса. Может, он и вовсе наслаждался первыми безмятежными минутами в череде безумных дней, последовавших за победой над Таносом?

— Что ж, — Старк поставил кружку с допитым кофе на стол, к нетронутым чашкам Стива и Баки, и поднялся, посмотрев на наручные часы. — Капитан Америка мёртв. А я пошёл дальше.

Посмотрев на вялую походку Тони, Стив почувствовал укол сожаления. Да, они с Баки всё взвесили и решили, но оставить все дела и уйти в отставку оказалось нелегко.

— Тони! — Старк, уже зашедший в собственный джет, обернулся. — Если будем нужны — мы придём.

Баки согласно кивнул.

— Помню, Кэп, — Тони впервые за день улыбнулся. — Помню. Бывайте, старики. Подарки на Рождество пришлю джетом.

P. S. Самостоятельно покинуть вселенную Камня Души, как это сделал Барнс, смогли только несколько человек, в числе которых был и Питер Паркер. Никто так и не решился заменить Стива Роджерса и стать новым Капитаном Америка; но не секрет, что на самых опасных операциях к Мстителям присоединяются ещё две фигуры, упоминаний о которых нет ни в одном отчёте.


End file.
